New Love
by MkMP202
Summary: Milk Son perdió a varias personas, a su madre para darle vida, su padre en un accidente y a su esposo Goku, lo único que le quedaba era a su pequeño hijo, se prometió que nunca sentiría amor por alguien más. Años después conocerá a Vegeta Ouji el nuevo jefe de la compañía Sayai Corporación. ¿Podrá seguir con su promesa o El amor la atrapará de nuevo?


**Merili: Hola! Aquí les traigo otra bonita historia Pareja: Milk y Vegeta. Este fic es universo alterno aquí es donde Bulma no es la madre de Trunks y Las edades de Gohan y Trunks son distintas.**

 **Turles: Oye siempre te dije que quiero aparecer en una de tus historia*se acercó a ella demasiado* Así que estaré en este ¿Verdad?*Sonrió seductoramente***

 **Merili: ¡No te me acerques!*Lo golpeo con una sartén***

 **Turles: X.X**

 **Raditz:*Mira a Turles* No debiste hacerlo*Lo pico con una palo***

 **Turles:*Se mueve***

 **Raditz: Al menos sigue vivo**

 **Merili: En fin*Sonríe* Dragon ball z no me pertenece sino a Akira Toriyama**

 **Raditz: Disfruten**

… **...**

 **Summery: (U.A) Milk Son perdió a varias personas, a su madre para darle vida, su padre en un accidente y a su esposo Goku, lo único que le quedaba era a su pequeño hijo, se prometió que nunca sentiría amor por alguien más. Años después conocerá a alguien que la hará sentirse especial de nuevo, Vegeta Ouji el nuevo jefe de la compañía Sayai Corporación. ¿Podrá seguir con su promesa o El amor la atrapara de nuevo?**

… **...**

" _Pensamientos"_

 _ **Recuerdos**_

… _ **...**_

 **New love**

Capítulo 1:

Una mujer de cabello negro lacio hasta la cintura y sus ojos negros que expresaban un profundo dolor, había llegado al cementerio con un paraguas estaba lloviendo le hacía recordar a él en donde lo perdió para siempre, se detuvo en cuanto llego a la tumba que tanto quería ver.

Son Goku

Querido amigo Esposo y amados por todos.

Sin más empezó a hablar:

" _Me hiciste la promesa de estar juntos, de amarme por toda la eternidad, pero ahora ya no estas con nosotros, te extrañare; extrañare tus ojos, tu boca, tu voz, tu sonrisa...y lo peor es que nuestro pequeño Gohan no tendrá un papá, No tendrá a nadie que llame papá, poder jugar o enseñarle las artes marciales como siempre querías hacer_ " miro la tumba con lágrimas en los ojos, se tocó el vientre ya grande seis meses acababa de cumplir y de saber el sexo de su bebe.

" **Si es niño me gustaría ponerle el nombre de mi abuelito Gohan"** -recordaba perfectamente la voz de él chico que estaba enamorada.

Miro el cielo, ya eran las 8 de la noche podía mirar la luna llena realmente hermoso.

" _Si estuvieras conmigo ahora estaríamos apreciando la enorme y hermosa luna"_

" **Todo de ti es como la luna, brillante, radiante, hermosa y llena de vida"**

" _Una vida sin ti, no existe para mi"_

" **¡Yo siempre te amare!"**

" _Yo también, te amare por siempre"_

 **Flash back...**

-Goku- dijo con dificultad- No podremos salir-dijo empezó a toser el humo le estaba llegando a sus pulmones, veía con horror el fuego que se esparcía rápidamente-

-No te preocupes Milk, saldremos de esta-dijo con confianza pero también tenía miedo, miedo por Milk y por su hijo que estaba creciendo el en vientre de su amada.

El fuego llego hacia el techo y el segundo piso se derrumbó- ¡Milk cuidado!-grito, Milk miro con horror como caía Lentamente, pensó que era su fin pero Goku fue rápido y la atrajo entre sus brazos y se fueron a un lado, en donde estaba la salida había mucho fuego no podían salir, tenía que buscar otra alternativa. Pero estaban rodeados por el fuego.

-Milk, ¿Confías en mí?-

-Si-dijo viéndolo a él, Goku sonrió y la cargo al estilo nupcial e hizo una carrera salto para salir del circulo de fuego en ningún momento la soltó era preferible que se quedara en los brazos de él, pero entonces escucho que Milk tosía sin parar.

-Goku-

-Resiste Milk, por favor-dijo con una voz rasposa le ardía, estaba tragando el humo-

-Goku-siguió caminando veía borroso el camino pero quería lograrlo salvar a su familia eso era lo importante-

-¡Milk!-se escuchó el grito y sabía Goku de quien era- ¡Milk! ¡Goku!-

-¡Turles estoy aquí!-grito

Turles llego a ellos tenía algunas cortadas y rasguños, tenía

-¿Que te paso?-pregunto Goku-

-Entre por la ventana-dijo entonces miro a Milk- ¡Milk!- se acercó a Goku-Milk-susurro

-T-Turles-dijo con voz débil-

-Hermano, debemos ir rápido a la puerta trasera-dijo Turles- es la única salida-

-Lo sé-dijo pero sus piernas se estaban debilitando y eso noto Turles-

-Hermano dame a Milk estas débil-dijo y Goku se la entrego- bien vamos-dijo tenia fuerza así que ayudo también a Goku puso el brazo alrededor de su cuello y se fueron trataron de correr pero les era imposible, podían sentir el aire fresco de afuera pero antes de salir paso lo peor.

El fuego llego hacia la cocina y luego al galón de gas, que provoco una explosión la casa tembló, el techo empezó a desmoronarse, corrieron y saltaron para que el techo no les atrapara, Milk estaba unos centímetros adelante de Turles había salido de los brazos del hermanos gemelo de Goku y entonces se escuchó un grito de dolor.

-¡AAAAH!- algunos escombros cayeron en la pierna de Goku-

-¡Goku!-grito de horror Milk se levantó del suelo y se fue corriendo a salvarlo pero Turles la detuvo-

-Tranquila quédate aquí yo le ayudare-dijo- no te preocupes hermano- se fue acercando a él pero entonces el fuego llego hacia ellos separándolos, Goku estaba atrapado-

-¡Turles! ¡Saca a Milk de aquí!-

-¡No, sin ti hermano!-grito, debía pensar cómo ayudar a su hermano-

-¡Turles no te perdonare si no sacas a Milk!-

-¡Pero...!-

-¡Hazlo por mí!-

Turles sentía como sus lágrimas caían-¡No te perderé!-

Goku miro por unos segundos a Milk para luego decir-Te amo Milk-

Pero antes de que Milk respondiera, el resto del techo se derrumbó encima de él, Milk y Turles miraron con horror.

-¡No Goku!-grito Milk mientras lloraba y Turles se quedó sin habla dejando que sus lágrimas salieran apretó bien sus puños, camino hasta Milk y la cargo-

-¿¡Qué haces Turles!? ¡No hay que dejar a Goku!-dijo

-¡Goku está muerto!-dijo con rabia por no ayudar a su hermano seguía con lágrimas en los ojos-

Milk cuando escucho eso, empezó a llorar fuerte acurrucándose en el pecho de Turles mientras que este avanzaba.

Finalmente pudieron salir, Milk lloraba mirando como su casa se desplomaba poco a poco, su vida se estaba esfumando, su esposo estaba...

No quería decir eso, no quería aceptarlo, no podía. Agarro fuertemente la tela de su vestido, podía sentir que mil lagrimas salían de ella, los bomberos llegaron poco después apagando todo y a los poco minutos llego dos autos, en ellos salieron Lunch, Tien, Yamcha, 18, Krillin y Raditz.

-¡Milk!-gritaron las chicas llegando primero a ella y la abrazaron-

-Me alegro que estés bien-dijo Lunch-

-¿Donde...esta Goku?-pregunto 18 rara por no ver a Goku-

Escucharon un sollozo de Milk- G-Goku e-esta...-pero no podía terminar lloro tan fuerte que todos sus amigos la vieron, Turles les dijo a los chicos la mala noticia.

Milk había perdido a su mama por dale vida a ella, su padre murió en un accidente de auto hace 4 años y ahora su esposo Goku también se fue, lo único que le queda era su hijo, se tocó el vientre recién había cumplido dos meses.

 **Fin flash back...**

Miro la tumba una vez más antes de decir: _"Prometo que tú serás el único hombre que amare"_ ysin más se fue hacia su auto y arranco.

Ella antes pensó que se había quedado sola con su hijo pero no era cierto tenía amigos que la apoyaban, sus suegros y su cuñado Turles que le ayudaba en todo, pero sabía que un amor que tuvo con Goku nunca lo iba a encontrar hizo una promesa que al único hombre que iba a amar por siempre seria Goku.

Que equivoca iba a estar.

 **Siete años después**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La alarma sonó, la pelinegra hizo un gruñido y apago la alarma, abrió los ojos lentamente, bostezo y salió de la cama hacia el baño a darse una ducha.

Se quedó toda la noche en la fiesta de la empresa al parecer era una bienvenida del nuevo presidente él progenitor de Vegeta Arthur Ouji, que por lo cual no fue a la dicha bienvenida, ni ella lo sabía, solo había escuchado el grito de su jefe de lo irresponsable que era su hijo.

Milk estaba muy nerviosa hoy conocería su nuevo jefe, pedía a Kami que no fuera terrible igual que el señor Ouji, ella era la secretaria personal de mismo Ouji que ahora resulta que sería la secretaria del hijo, suspiro, había escuchado rumores sobre que el joven Ouji era guapo e inteligente y que era extremadamente orgulloso lo cual atrajo curiosidad de Milk.

Una vez que salió, se fue a su armario para sacar un vestido azul oscuro con un cinturón de oro alrededor de la cintura, ese vestido le hacía remarcar sus curvas bien definidas y tenía un escote un poco pronunciado, se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero, ya tenía veintisiete años aún era joven conservaba el cabello hasta la cintura pero le era molesto en el trabajo entonces se hizo un coleta alta, se maquillo ligero y se puso un colgante que nunca sale sin ello, era una de oro en forma de corazón que decía _**Goku y Milk por siempre**_ ese colgante le había regalado Goku en su cumpleaños diecisiete (Lo encargo para el grabado). Se había casado a los diecinueve ¡Era demasiado joven! Pero a ella no le importaba total por más que se casaba no evitaba ir a la universidad, ella se había anotado a Administración pero cuando supo del embarazo tuvo que dejar de estudiar, vivió con Goku como su esposa por dos años eso era triste por un lado pero por el _otro... "Bueno" se_ dijo "B _asta de empezar triste el día, debes sonreír" se dijo mentalmente para luego bajar con una sonrisa._

Entro a la cocina y preparo el desayuno para luego ponerla en la mesa, se acercó a la escalera para gritar:

-¡Gohan el desayuno!-grito Milk espero unos minutos pero nada- Gohan-llamo de nuevo pero no obtuvo respuesta, suspiro y subió por las escaleras para entrar al cuarto de su hijo pero no estaba en la cama- Gohan-susurro-

-¡Mami!-grito Gohan abrazándola por atrás asustando a Milk- ¿Te asuste?-pregunto riéndose-

-¡Ay hijo casi me das un infarto!-dijo a carcajadas, lo abrazo- ¿Listo para ir a la escuela?-

-Si mami-dijo con una sonrisa-

-Bueno primero vamos a desayunar-

Gohan ya tenía seis años, era un niño alegre e inteligente, es idéntico a su padre cabello negro alborotado y ojos negros. Antes de irse a dormir siempre le hacia la misma pregunta a su madre ¿Cómo se conocieron? Y Milk por supuesto contaba la historia.

-Buenos días papi- dijo Gohan, mirando el marco que estaba en la pared de la sala, era en donde aparecía con su mama abrazándola por la cintura y tenían una brillante sonrisa.

Milk miro la foto recordaba que esa foto fue tomada en la fiesta de fin de año, se había comprado un lindo vestido que hizo babear a Goku, se rio.

-¿Mami pasa algo?-pregunto Gohan por la pequeña risa-

-No hijo-dijo- siéntate cariño-

-Está bien-

Desayunaron con normalidad, Milk miraba cada vez a su pequeño, se parecía tanto a su padre, tierno, inocente y muy hambriento, tiene el apetito igual a Goku.

-¿Estás listo?-pregunto Milk, mientras buscaba las llaves del auto-

-Si-dijo Gohan ordenando su mochila-

-Bueno, vamos-dijo

Los dos se fueron hacia el garaje, y subieron al auto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Este hijo ingrato no contesta!-gruño el Sr. Vegeta tirando su celular al sofá-

-Tranquilo Vegeta-dijo su esposa- Él ahora está llevando a su hijo a la escuela-

-Tks, pero él no sería padre si no se hubiera acostado con esa perra-

-Puedes dejar de pensar en eso-

-Y pensar que tiene una prometida-sonrió- y aunque no lo quiera, tendrá que casarse por el bien de la compañía, debemos fusionarnos con corporación capsula pronto-

-Sabes que Vegeta no soporta a Bulma-dijo la mujer-

-¿Y? ¿Acaso importa?-dijo-

-Pobre Bulma, ella está enamorada de él, pero Mi hijo no se interesa en ella-dijo suspirando-

-Espero que llegue a tiempo en la compañía-dijo con su ceño fruncido de siempre-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Papi ¿Por qué tengo que ir a una nueva escuela?-pregunto el niño de siete años, cabello lila y ojos celestes-

-Porque-suspiro- está más cerca del trabajo, sabes que siempre tengo problemas con tu abuelo-dijo, estaciono el auto-

-Ya llegamos-dijo abriendo la puerta del auto-

Trunks suspiro y agarro su mochila, salió del auto sin ganas tenía que ser el niño nuevo y no le gustaba en absoluto. Vio a varios niños entrando con una sonrisa, algunos niños estaban abrazando a sus mamis, era los que ingresaban por primera vez a la escuela.

-¡Adiós hijo!-escucho Trunks a una madre, solo podía ver la espalda de la mujer, cabellos negro lacio hasta la cintura.

-Bueno, Trunks pasare por ti saliendo del trabajo-le acaricio la cabeza- diviértete-le dio un empujoncito-

Trunks sonrió y se adentró a la escuela.

Vegeta sonrió, hace años encontró un canasto donde había un pequeño bebe, al principio no quería cuidarlo pero cuando vio sus ojitos Lo adopto, descubrió que era su hijo legítimo que tuvo con una mujer que conoció en la fiesta de su amigo. Su padre se había molestado con él pero no le importo y lo cuido él solo, claro que con ayuda de su madre.

Se dio la vuelta para ir a su auto, pero se chocó con una persona-Discúlpeme-dijo sin mirarlo-

-No hay problema-dijo una voz femenina, Vegeta escucho una voz muy hermosa levanto la vista para ver a una mujer de ojos negros muy brillantes y sonrisa encantadora-

-E-en verdad, lo siento-dijo amable-

-No se disculpe-dijo- soy muy distraída acabo de dejar a mi hijo a la escuela, es su primer día-

- _"Entonces es casada"_ Ah yo también traje a mi hijo-dijo Vegeta mirándola a los ojos- Apropósito ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-M-Me llamo Milk...Milk Son-dijo extendiendo su mano para saludarlo, Vegeta gustosamente correspondió-

-Y yo me llamo...-pero antes de presentarse, su celular sonó- Discúlpeme-dijo-

-No se preocupe, tengo que ir a mi trabajo, adiós-dijo caminando hacia su auto-

-¡E-Espere!-pero ella ya había entrado, suspiro y contesto- Hola

-¿¡Hijo en donde te encuentras!?-grito su padre- ¡Sabes la hora que es!-

-Ya estoy en camino-dijo con rabia-

-Más te vale-dijo para luego cortar la llamada-

Suspiro y miro en donde la mujer se había ido ya no estaba, resignado se subió al auto para luego arrancar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Buenos días Milk!-saludo su amiga Natsumi; cabello rubio corto hasta el hombro, y ojos celestes traía puesto gafas-

-¡Buenos días Nat!-sonrió- ¡Llegaste a tiempo!-

-Sí, lo sé-dijo acomodando sus gafas- Cuidar a dos gemelos es muy cansado, pero aun así los amo con todo el corazón- sonrió

Natsumi era menor que ella, tenía solo 23 años de edad, sufrió mucho a los 18 cuando descubrió que esperaba un hijo de su ex-novio, su novio cuando se enteró la dejo diciendo que no estaba listo para tener una familia, además la trato como una cualquiera. Cuando su padre se enteró la echo de la casa, estaba avergonzado de su hija, Natsumi se fue y consiguió un pequeño departamento, su madre le ayudaba económicamente cuando podía a escondidas de su padre en todo esos meses seguía estudian la universidad solo hasta que cumplió los ocho meses en ese tiempo se había enterado que iba a tener gemelos.

-Oye ¿Qué te parece si este fin de semana vienes a mi casa para que los niños jueguen con Gohan?-pregunto

-Me parece Genial-dijo levantando los brazos-

-¡Chicas!-las dos voltearon para encontrarse con Melanie; cabello rubio y ojos verdes-

-¿Que ocurre Melanie?-pregunto Natsumi-

-El señor Ouji llamo a todos para ir a la sala central-dijo- Parece que nos va a presentar a su hijo, el futuro Jefe-

-Escuche que es guapo y tiene un carácter igual a su padre-dijo Natsumi-

-Pues solo lo averiguaremos si vamos-dijo Milk con un suspiro-

…...

…...

-¡Atención!-grito el señor Ouji- ¡Quiero presentarles a mi hijo el nuevo Jefe de esta compañía Vegeta Arthur Ouji-dijo, Vegeta frunció el ceño no le gustaba que le llamara Arthur ¿De dónde sacó ese horrible nombre? Del siglo XVIII quizás.

Milk abrió los ojos sorprendida era el mismo hombre con el que se encontró en la escuela "¿De seguro tendrá esposa?"-pensó-

-Hola un gusto-dijo Vegeta- espero que nos llevemos bien- hizo una reverencia y los demás lo imitaron-

-Bueno ahora sigan su trabajo-dijo el señor Ouji, todos se fueron a sus lugares- Milk-llamo

Milk se detuvo y volteo con una sonrisa- Si señor-dijo

Vegeta se sorprendió era la misma mujer que vio en la entrada del colegio de su hijo.

-Ahora trabajaras para mi hijo ¿Te quedo claro?-

-Si-dijo con una sonrisa-

El señor Ouji suspiro y se fue.

-Vaya es la segunda vez que nos encontramos el mismo día-dijo con una sonrisa seductora que Milk podía diferenciar-

-Sí, pues no sabía que eras el hijo del señor Ouji-dijo- Aunque son idénticos-

-No me lo recuerdes-dijo

-Bueno, Señor...-

-Creo que sería mejor que me llamaras solo Vegeta, no quiero que me llames con lo haces con mi padre-dijo con una mueca-

-Entiendo-dijo- El señor Ouji me dijo que le enseñar su oficina-

-Está bien-dijo, Milk se dio la vuelta, Vegeta no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo en donde se marcaba bien el trasero de Milk con ese vestido ajustado, se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza, comenzó a seguir a Milk.

Natsumi vio eso desde lejos y soltó una pequeña resista, este año iba a hacer interesante.

 _ **Continuara...**_

aquí termina el primer cap. Espero que les haya gustado quería hacer esta historia con Goku en el otro mundo, leí algunos fanfic de Vegeta y Milk cuando Goku estaba muerto y quería hacer uno :D

Nos leemos luego

 **MKMP202**


End file.
